


(Podfic) Lasting Images by Sarren

by ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Footage emerges of the night Hannibal Lecter vanished.





	(Podfic) Lasting Images by Sarren

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lasting Images](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841913) by [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren). 



> Obsessed with Hannibal and Will rn. Obsessed with post Wrath of the Lamb fic. Obsessed with Brian Fuller's Instagram. This podfic includes 2 out of those 3. If you aren't following Brian Fullers instagram you are missing out on what of the purest joys in life. I am not even lying.I hope you enjoy this podfic! Don't forget to follow the links above and support the author of this fic! I would also appreciate feedback if you guys would gladly give it. ;*

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j1a5tl1sqp7401s/Lasting_Images.mp3/file) | **Size:** 15.01 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:14

Soundcloud:


End file.
